U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,851 granted to Robert H. Sims Apr. 5, 1960, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,030 granted to Charles W. Ramsey et al. Oct. 5, 1965, disclose typical wiring harness clips that are attached at predetermined locations along a wiring harness to secure the wiring harness to support panels and the like existing along the route of the wiring harness. Each of these known wiring harness clips comprise an elongate base having a relatively wide arcuate bottom surface and a self expanding head which is integrally attached to a central portion of the elongate base. The wiring harness clip is attached to the wiring harness by placing the arcuate bottom surface against a bundle of wires forming part of the wiring harness and taping the elongate base to the bundle of wires as shown in FIG. 1 of the '851 Sims patent. The wiring harness clip is then attached to a support panel or the like, for instance by inserting the self expanding head through a hole in the support panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,134 granted to Ryuetsu Oikawa discloses several wiring harness clips that are attached at predetermined locations along a wiring harness to secure the wiring harness to support panels and the like existing along the route of the wiring harness. Each of these known wiring harness clips comprise an elongate base having an arcuate or flat surface that is placed against the wiring harness and then attached by taping the elongate base to a bundle of wires forming part of the wiring harness. The wiring harness clip is then attached to a support panel or the like, either by a clamp shown in FIGS. 1-4 of the Okiawa '134 that is adapted to be secured to a retainer on a support panel (not shown) or by a bolt (not shown) that extends through a hole of the wiring harness clip as shown in FIG. 5 of the Oikawa '134 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,018 granted to Christopher J. Darr et al discloses a T-shaped molded clip for a wiring harness having an elongate base that can be taped to a wiring harness. The base includes a web or webs so that the base can be bent to either side for attaching the elongate base to a wiring harness.
While these type of clips have been used successfully in the automotive industry for many years, the shapes of the clips require an injection molding process to manufacture the clips, which is a relatively expensive procedure.